Much Better
by love.bug1992
Summary: Rain smiled as she remembered Taylor had told her that Joe dated Taylor Swift. Turning to look at them she blushed slightly when they stopped playing. "Sorry, it's your song." Joe shook his head. "No, it's yours and Nick's song,"
1. The meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers or Demi lovato…obviously. The only thing I own is the plot and the ideas. **

"Oh come on Rain, you know you wanna go," Taylor, Rain's best friend, said holding the two Jonas Brother concert tickets up again. "I got two for the both of us to go. Please?" Taylor stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

Rain groaned softly, knowing that Taylor was going to get her way no matter what my answer is. "Fine," she sighed.

"Good. I also have a surprise for you," she grinned. "I'm pretty sure you'll like it."

_Great_, Rain thought,not liking where this was going. "What?" she asked, pretending to be excited.

"We're going to have lunch with them along with Demi Lovato," Taylor said calmly.

"Now you're just dreaming," Rain said and rolled her eyes.

"No I'm not. I'm telling the truth Rain. Dad called some of his contacts and got them to do it," Taylor said and smiled. "You'll probably enjoy it. Please don't back down at the last moment. You told me you'd go so you _have_ to." Her grin got bigger as she watch my discomfort.

"Taylor, you owe me _major_ for this. You know I don't really like them," Rain groaned again, this time louder, not even bothering to keep quiet.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm pretty sure you won't be saying that later." Taylor looked at her watch. "It's almost noon so go ahead and get ready. Make sure you do yourself up pretty," she said and winked.

Rain watched as Taylor left her room, curious at what she was getting at. How was Rain not gonna make her pay for this? She shrugged and got dressed in a pair of bright yellow skinny jeans and a white tank top. She slipped her black converse high tops on and ran a brush through my hair, not bothering to do anything with it.

Rain sighed as she applied her usual amount of make-up (eyeliner and a bit of eye shadow). She took one last look in the mirror and put her music note neck lass on before going downstairs to meet Taylor.

Nick sat at the piano making a rough copy of the song that had been playing in his head for over a week. He sighed in frustration when what he played didn't sound right aloud.

"Is that a cat dying?" Kevin asked as he played a sour chord, something he hasn't done since they first started playing.

He raised an eyebrow but ignored Kevin as he attempted again to make the music smoother, shaking his head as he missed again.

"Nick it's almost time to go. Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Joe asked as he leaned against the door.

"Go?" Nick asked as he turned around to face his brothers.

"Did you forget? We're meeting Demi and two fans for lunch today," Kevin said, smiling about the fact that he remembered and Nick did't.

"That's today?" Nick asked and groaned when his brothers nodded. How could he have forgotten? Oh, right, the song. Nick ran his fingers through his hair. "Alight, give me ten minutes." He hurried to his room and got dressed.

Ten minutes later they all got into Kevin's car. He drove them to a small restaurant they all enjoyed. Nick spotted Demi leaning against the building waiting for them. Kevin parked the car and they all got out.

Joe walked up to Demi and pulled her into a hug before kissing her. Nick looked away and watched as another car pulled in. Two girls about his age or older got out and walked towards them.

"You must be Taylor and Rain," Kevin said and walked forward. Taylor nodded and held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," she said smiling. "Right Rain?" she asked nudging her friend. When she didn't answer Taylor glared at her.

"Yeah, sure," Rain finally replied unenthusiastically, exactly how Nick felt at the moment.

"Sorry about her, she…well to be honest doesn't really like your music," Taylor said shrugging.

"Really?" Nick asked, the question coming out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "What kind of music do you like?"

"Rock," Rain replied simply. "Groups like Three Day's Grace, Papa Roach and Nickelback." Rain took her sunglasses off and looked at Nick. "I'm more the…well I would't say heavy rock, but pretty dang close."

Nick froze as he met her chocolate brown eyes. Eyes he could defiantly lose himself in. "Interesting," was all he said.

Rain shook her head and looked at the four of them. "I guess it's nice to meet the objects of Taylors obsession. Now if only Miley was here then we'd be in business. That'd defiantly make Taylor pass out on the floor from excitement. A seventeen year old being starstruck by little kids models...go figure." She shrugged and smiled.

"There are a lot of seventeen year olds who like us," Demi said defensively.

"Oh, I didn't mean to make that sound…I wasn't being…Sorry," she said trying to cover up on her slip, blushing slightly.

"Don't worry about it," Nick said quickly. The sudden urge to hold out his arm for her. As if sensing what he was thinking Rain said: "I thought this was a lunch thing. Now that we all met, I'm starving."

Kevin grinned. "Shall we then?" he asked opening the door for them.

"We shall," Rain said and grinned back.

**Cliff hanger :P So yeah, that's my first chapter. Yes, I know it's short, but hey, they'll get longer as they go along :) Hope you guys like it. PLEASE review! :D It helps in knowing what you guys like and don't like so I can change or get rid of something.**


	2. making the music

**I had 29 hits but no reviews on the last chapter, so I'm not going to make people review, though they'd make me happy. :P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot….and the words..minus the song lyrics of course…..yep. But that's all. **

Rain sat down between Nick and Taylor while Demi, Joe and Kevin sat across from them. She grabbed for a menu the same time Nick did and brushed his hand. "Sorry," she said and looked at him, noticing his cheeks were a bit pink. She looked back at the menu and pretended she didn't see anything to make him feel more comfortable.

"What's good here?" Taylor asked anyone in particular.

"The chicken," Rain and Kevin said at the same time. She looked up at him and grinned. Nick felt jealousy fair up in the pit of his stomach and heart.

"Of course you'd say that Ray, it's your favorite food," Taylor said and rolled her eyes.

"Well, yeah, that too, but the chicken here is _really_ good," Rain said. "Mmmm….now my mouth is crying," she said and groaned.

Demi looked up at Rain. "What?"

"My mouth is watering," Rain said, changing her wording. She looked back down at the menu and found what she ordered last time. She sat back and looked around the place.

"So, Taylor, how long have you been a fan?" Joe asked her trying to start up a conversation with her so she wouldn't feel left out. Nick and Kevin seemed to be keeping their attention on Rain.

"Oh, since you guys first started," Taylor replied. "You guys are pretty great and the music really speaks to me." Taylor smiled softly to herself.

"Really?" Kevin asked. "What's your favor-"

"You might not want to ask her that," Rain cut him off. "She'll just start naming off all your songs." Taylor stuck her tongue out at her but she ignored it.

The conversation went into an awkward silence. Rain started to hum to herself as she drank from the glass of water that sat in front of her, forgetting the others where there.

"What's that song?" Nick suddenly asked, bringing her back to reality.

"I don't know," Rain said shrugging. "I've had it in my head for about a week now and it won't get out," she said and hit her forehead with the palm of her hand once.

"Weird, you sound like Nick," Joe said laughing. Nick glared at him and turned back to Rain who had a questioning look on her face.

"I've had a song stuck in my head for about a week now too," he explained.

"Really? Have you been able to get it out?" she asked. Nick shook his head. "Hmm, interesting," she said simply. "Why not?" she asked curiously.

Nick shrugged. "It doesn't sound right aloud," he said.

"Here, write it out," Rain said pulling out a notebook and pen from her purse. She turned to an empty page and handed him the book. She watched as he wrote out what had been playing in his mind for the past week and shook her head. "Why don't you do this?" she asked changed a few notes and rhythms.

"Great," Taylor said aloud. "Once she gets going she doesn't stop till it's perfect."

"Hmm, sounds like Nick." It was Kevin's turn to say it. He gave Nick a 'hey it's true' look when Nick gave him the death glare.

"How does that look?" Rain asked giving him back the notebook.

Nick looked over what she changed. Suddenly the rhythms and chords played smoother in his head. "Much better," he said. His head shot up and grinned. "Kevin, Joe, I think I have a new song." He stood up. "Rain, you are amazing," he said.

"But Nick, we haven't eaten yet," Joe groaned.

Nick blushed as he realized this. "Maybe I should wait," he said and sat down and rand his fingers through his hair before continuing to write the song out.

After they all ate and spilt random facts about them they left, Kevin, Nick and Joe in one car while Demi hitched a ride with Taylor and Rain. Taylor followed them back to the Jonas' house, which pleased her. Since Rain became the inspiration for the new song that now was on Nick's mind, they allowed her and Taylor to continue hanging with them until the concert.

Rain glanced out the window and did a double take when they arrived at the house. Her jaw dropped making her look ridiculous. "Wow," she breathed.

"I know right?" Demi said and sat forward. "That was what I said when I first came here." She smiled at Rain and Taylor. "Just wait till you see inside," she said excitedly.

Taylor parked behind Kevin and they all piled out of her car. Nick walked back to the car and smiled at the girls. "What do you think?" he asked mainly to Rain.

"Wow," Rain said for the second time. She looked up at the house in front of her then turned to Nick. "I can't believe you guys live here—" her voice trailed off. "Right, you guys are famous. Sorry," she said and blushed, forgetting whom she was talking to.

Nick shrugged it off. "Come on, let's give you the grand tour," he said and offered her his arm. To his pleasure, she wrapped her arm around his. He showed the girls around while the others went and got the studio ready. After the tour, Nick showed them to where the boys were going to be writing and recording.

"Took you long enough," Joe said a bit impatiently. Nick raised an eyebrow but ignored him. He walked over to his brothers and showed them what he had done so far. Joe and Kevin glanced at each other and nodded once before starting.

"Hey Rain, want to help?" Nick asked.

Rain's eyes widened a bit. "Would I ever," she said and walked farther into the room. "What would you like me to help with?" she asked.

"Well, can you hum that song that you were earlier?" Nick asked. Rain nodded and started humming. When Nick started playing the drums and Kevin started playing the guitar lyrics formed in her mind.

_I get a rep for breakin' hearts  
Now I'm done with superstars  
And all the tears on her guitar  
I'm not bitter  
_

Rain smiled as she remembered Taylor had told her that Joe dated Taylor Swift. Turning to look at them she blushed slightly when they stopped playing. "Sorry, it's your song."

Joe shook his head. "No, it's yours and Nick's song," he smiled back, amusement in his eyes. "I like that part about being 'done with superstars and all the tears on her guitar'. Mind if I sing it?" Rain nodded and Kevin and Nick started playing again, this time Joe singing the part, Kevin and Nick singing to the last line. As they did Rain heard trumpets and Saxophones playing in her head.

"Do you guys mind if I do something?" she asked them.

"Sure," Kevin said.

"Ok, I'll be right back," she said and motioned for Demi and Taylor to follow. "Ok, so I brought you along so we could get back in the house…if you don't mind," she said. Demi shrugged and smiled.

"Sure, no prob."

Rain walked to Taylor's car. "Open the trunk?" she asked. Taylor did as she was asked, sighing softly as she saw her trumpet case. Rain smiled as she pulled her saxophone case and Taylors trumpet case out before letting Taylor close the door. Demi looked at her confused. Rain just smiled and walked back into the house. Demi showed them back to where the studio was.

Joe, Kevin and Nick all raised an eyebrow at Rain as she set the cases down. "Now don't laugh," she said as she pulled her saxophone out. Taylor pulled out her trumpet and smiled softly.

"Why would we laugh?" Nick asked. His eyes lit up as he realized where this was going. "Come help me with the music?" he asked Rain.

"Yes!" Rain said a bit more enthusiastic then she planned it to sound. She set her sax on the top of the case and moved to a wall where Nick sat himself comfortably. Rain slid down and they both buried themselves into the music they knew was going to sound so much different from what they played before.

**So that was it for the second chapter. I'm pretty happy with the way that went and how I ended it. So please review, let me know what you like and don't like about this chapter. And yes, I accept anonymous reviews to so don't be afraid to say something. But please, don't make it less than a sentence. Thanks :) **


End file.
